Don't let the blue person get me
by BakaProductions
Summary: Will Eira, the Go-Back, stand to be in the presence of Reef, an ancient, just turned normal mer-elf? And why is Skywise serving wine?


**For those who haven't read "The Discovery", Reef is an elf who was shapechanged cruelly by Winnowill. He was made into a blue, unintelligbly ugly creature who disliked light. But after meeting Leetah, he was changed back to his original form. He is some sort of an _WaveDancer, _meaning a mer-elf. He has dark blue hair and light blue skin. He looks very sweet, and is still learning to talk. Eira is an OC, and I'm making her an Go-Back :) The one who denied itself and the one who was denied itself. Lovely, let's begin!**

Eira gritted her teeth and leaned back against the shimmering walls. This whole palace was great, but way to pretty for her taste. Couldn't it be a little bit less shiny and sparkly and colourful?

A small noise of padding feet grabbed her attention, making the complaining part of her head shut-up. So mostly of her head shut-up, while the small part that could now listen, listened. Soft feet, probably a thin person. But hell, everyone in this palace was thin except her. Eira scoffed at herself. So she had curves! And was freakishly short. And ate like a starved wolfrider. Doesn't mean she wasn't an elf..

A soft sigh came from pale lips as the thin person came into view. His icy blue eyes was scanning his surroundings with a sad look, but with hope shining in his eyes. "Ssshiny.. S-ssh.." he muttered in awe, looking tired.

Eira lifted an eyebrow. Was he stupid or somethin'?

The blue eyes wandered from the 'Sssshiny' walls to her. They widened and his pupils dialated to an almost ridiculous extent.

She sighed and shook her head at him. Finding him no fun there he stood, gaping at her; Eira turned, picked up her dagger and walked away.

"P-pretty.."

That single, stuttering word made her freeze. Litterally. She turned around with a probably very comical expression, because he smiled at her. Or of her. Whatever.

"Are you blind!" Eira blurted out in shock, watching as his sparkly eyes crinkled from the wide smile. Damn him.

He pointed an elegant, blue finger at her and repeated his confession. "Prreetty!" he stated happily.

Eira couldn't help it; she blushed. For the first time since she was a play-fighter, she blushed of emberrassment. Because his eyes were working the way they should, but how can he think she was pretty?

The now proclaimed Bad-Taste-Elf walked over to her. Even his walk was graceful. Creepy, really. "W-whh.. Wwhy.. Pretty.. Sssad?" he stumbled with his tongue, prolonging several letters.

Eira would have cocked her head, but years of head-slapping by Kahvi had driven that action out of her body. She just smirked at him instead. He was pretty cute, and had firm muscles all the way down to.. Hehe.. A blue hand touching her chin made her gasp. Getting frisky now, aren't we?

Curious, naive eyes made her harsh green eyes soften. "I'm not sad. I'm just different." she replied, smirk tugging at her lips again.

He smiled and nodded, as if he understood. Surely he did, he was blue for Two-Spears sake! Eira bit her lip at her own stupidity and continued to skim her eyes over his gentle form.

"Rrreef." he said suddenly, startling her slightly.

"Is that your name?" she asked, kinda skeptical.

He nodded eagerly, looking expectant.

"I'm Eira."

Once again his eyes widened. "Prretty.." he sighed, smiling again.

"Eira." she said slowly, as if teaching a child.

"Pretty?"

"Ey-rah."

"Pretty!"

"No!"

"Pretty."

"Argh! I'm not pretty!"

"Eirra pretty!"

This continued until Skywise and Leetah went looking for the absent Reef, and was now watching in high amusement between the two elves.

"I. AM. NOT. PRETTY!" Eira growled at the unaffected male.

"Eira verry pretty!" he said, looking adorable.

Eira snapped her mouth shut at the sight, tried to find the random energy to enlong the conversation. "You know what? I don't care." she sighed and walked away from Reef.

Reef looked confused, then he became sad. "Prretty.." he mumbled, looking after her.

Skywise frowned. "What happend?" he asked incredolously. He didn't see anything but the humour in the rant.

Leetah looked annoyed. "Eira isn't used to spell things out to people, and" she said with a surprised grin, "-he called her pretty."

"Is that a bad thing now?" Skywise snorted.

"Of course not, but Eira doesn't see herself as pretty." Leetah explained. "She actually sees herself as.. Ugly."

The plain shock on the Starwatchers face almost made Leetah giggle. "She isn't at all ugly!"

"I know, but she doesn't!" Leetah giggled.

"But, but at the dance! Before the war, she-" Skywise trailed off, looking lost in memories. "She was the warmest of them all.." he stated.

Reef blinked and turned to them, looking devastated. "Pretty rrun." he said and pointed.

Leetah nodded sadly. "She did.." she muttered, feeling anger towards Eira for making him sad.

"You should follow her, maybe find some furs-" Skywise said with a grin, before Leetah slapped a hand over his mouth.

The blue man looked strangely at them. "Furrs forrr Pretty Eira?" he asked Skywise, who nodded, even though Leetah tried to get him to stand still. "And you!" Skywise screamed, muffled by the healers hand.

"Furrs.." Reef mumbled, running away.

Eira tried not to slip off the comfortable bench, seeing it was made from the too-sparkly-n-shiny substance like the rest of the palace. It was too smooth to actually hold against her soft clothes. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to soak everything that had happened into her brain. But her brain was whoosing like she was drunk on bad dreamberries. "Never talk to blue persons with bad eyesight again.." she moaned to herself as she began to slide off the bench again. She pushed herself off it and began to wander around, looking for a vacant room. She passed several rooms filled with noises, but finally some doors was wide open, showing the unused rooms. Eira grinned and slid into the room, flinging herself on the bed. It was soft, but it had no furs.

Eira growled in annoyance and turned on the bed. What was it with this palace? Shiny, sparkly and no furs. And then that blue Reef who thinks she's pretty. Timmain help us all.

She sat up on the bed instead, feeling anxious. She pulled her hat of and felt her long hair fall out. She meant that hair was disturbing, but she looked funny with short hair. Not that she cared how she looked to others. Especially not males. Males that would turn her down on dances..

The blue walls seeming like they were closing in on her, sparkling teasingly. Strands of bright red fell into her vision, blurring it momentarily. She would give her father a good punch for giving her that ghastly coloured hair, who ever that was. Her mom had brown hair. Her green eyes narrowed. _Mom_.. Frowning, blue eyes staring at her in dissapointment every time she had to defend herself. The calloused hand that snapped away the meat from her eager hands after a long day_. "Meat is for those who can replace it."_

First time Eira saw her mother smile was also the last. A troll had sneaked itself through the hordes and pierced her with a spear. Eira danced for her, hoping her shadow wouldn't weigh her down more. But she saw her dancing around Cutter once, happy spirit.

The sound of soft steps made her blanch. _Not again..!_

A staggering amount of furs came in the door. The door swinged shut gracefully behind it, and the mountain of furs came shuffling over to her, seemingly hesitant.

Eira gaped and wondered what in the name of Kavhis braids had come into her room. Until she saw a blue hand shift its grip on a almost-falling fur. She sighed with a small blush. "Reef." she said, sounding tormented.

"Pretty Eirra." he sang, muffled by furs.

"What.. Are you doing with those?" she asked experated.

Icy eyes managed to peak at her innocently. "Furrs forr pretty and rrreef." he stated.

Her expression blanched more, if possible. "F-for me.. And y-you?" she stammered with a blush. Eager nodding increased it by thousand folds. Eira paused, eyes narrowing into a a frown; "Did Skot tell you to do this?" she sneered.

Blinking, he shook his head, and the huge bundle of furs as well. "S-sky.. Ssskii.." he sighed and gave up on the horrible name.

Eira groaned and put her head in her hands. "Skywise." she practically moaned in despair. The way his eyes lit up when she came into the palace. The knowing smirk and sparkling eyes.

Reef nodded eagerly again. "Niiice Ssskii!" he exclaimed, shuffling closer to the bed with the furs. Then he plopped down next to her, spreading the unholy furs around them.

Eira pushed away a large and fluffy snowbear-skin off her and turned to the smiling mer-elf. He was like a child, honestly.

His eyes wandered over her and widened again. "Pretty.." he muttered again, running a hand through her long red hair. "Eirra perrfect.."

With laughter of disbelief bubbling in her throat, Eira concluded he was a child in his mind. Innocent and pure, finding beauty in anything.

Reef looked put out. "Eirra n-no trruth hearr." he said sadly, gazing into her green eyes. "Rreef make pretty hearr." he stumbled with his tongue, but Eira understood him perfectly.

The door flew open again, Skywise dancing in with two large water-skins. He stopped with a large smile infront of the bed. "Normally, I would drink this wonderful, tasty, delicious Dreamberry wine by myself. Or with a few chosen." he said merrily, eyes twinkling. "But, in honour of this special occasion: Get really drunk, kids!" he added with a laugh and gave the skins to a curious Reef.

Eira glared at him. "Nice thinking, how will he react to wine after hundreds of years without a drop of it?!" she hissed at Skywise, watching as the realisation dawned on him. "You fool!"

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Skywise snorted, waving his hand. "He's a big boy! He can man-", "HIC'"

Eira turned her head in shock.

Reefs eyes were half-lidded, mouth was parted(still a purple drop caressing his bottom lip) and his blue cheeks were suddenly violet.

"What the-?" Eira shouted before she was jumped.

Skywise nodded in satisfaction and left the room, hearing surprised screechs and unintellient phrases from the room. He made sure to tell everyone that Reef had made a new friend.

-----------------

"Reef, you can let go of me now."

"...don'wan.."

"_Reef._"

"_Pretty_.."

"You are impossible."

"Hic'"

"I am never letting you near wine again!"

"Pretty! I wann!"

"I don't care."

"Reef sad."

"Doesn't bother me the slightest."

"Reef mad."

"sigh Eira warrior."

"Oh."

"Let go of me now."

"Naw."

"Seriously."

"Serri-osslii."

"That is just annoying."

"Pretty!"

"Good night."

"Humm.. goo'nigh.."

_Never ever serve blue people with bad taste wine again._


End file.
